


Hot for teacher

by Sano



Series: Erwin week 2018 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday, Erwin Week, M/M, Porn With Plot, School, Smut, Teacher!Erwin, eruri - Freeform, erwin’s magical appendage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sano/pseuds/Sano
Summary: Written for Erwin week day 2: School. As one of the most popular teachers in school, Erwin’s birthday was always a test of endurance. But there is one gift in particular that he wouldn’t mind unwrapping.





	Hot for teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Isayama owns these gay boys.  
> I don’t know what happened. This just wrote itself.  
> You can follow me on tumblr @wantmorefandoms

It had started in the parking lot. He had only taken a few steps towards the school entrance and already a couple of his students from the junior year had approached him with a box of cupcakes.

Smiling while trying to refuse the gift, to which the three teenagers had declared that they’d made together from scratch the night before, Erwin had no choice but to juggle his tumbler of coffee and a shocking pink box. If you peeked at the top of the see-through plastic you’d see ‘Happy Bday’ in pink frosting. 

Next, Erwin had come in for his freshman homeroom and on the teacher’s desk was a mountain of gifts that covered almost half of its surface. Sighing, he greeted the class good morning and asked, “How did you guys find out?” He’d specifically asked the upperclassmen not to tell the freshmen about his birthday.

“Some members of the school band were talking about it in the quad, sir!” One of the students in the back piped up. Erwin sighed. He’d have to stay away from the quad and cafeteria today. 

After last year’s flash mob in the cafeteria by the cheerleading squad to a PG version of Gym Class Heroes’ ‘Scandalous Scholastics’ (which had a lot of beeps on the track), Erwin had asked his students not to make a big fuss about his birthday.

It also led to a very interesting talk with Principal Pixis, who just laughed at the students’ devotion to one of his teachers. Pixis said that as long as he didn’t have an ‘after-school special’ with any of the students, he wouldn’t have to send him to jail.

Erwin just nodded, glad to still have his job. He left the office, but not before glimpsing the principal taking a shiny metal flask from his desk drawer as he closed the door. 

“You should be happy, y’know? I’d love to have students shower me with presents.” The chemistry teacher, Hange Zoe, spoke around a mouthful of cupcake. “What I would give to have students fight over my class.” Besides Erwin, Nile Dawk also taught history, but was none too popular with the students because he was terrifying during oral quizzes and his mustache creeped a lot of the students out.

Every year, students flocked the guidance counselor’s office to switch teachers, citing ridiculous reasons to be in Mr. Smith’s class. It got to a point that the principal had to make an announcement forbidding transfers for history classes.

“I bet if you stopped blowing up the lab, maybe you’d have more devoted students.” Mike Zacharius, the gym teacher, commented. He clapped Erwin on the shoulder, “Just enjoy it, man. We certainly are.” He got another slice of cake Erwin received from one of his classes, sniffing at the chocolate frosting in approval before taking a bite.

Usually there was a box of donuts in the teacher’s lounge for everyone’s enjoyment. But whenever Erwin’s birthday rolled around, the staff get to share in all the treats that Erwin receives from his students. Cupcakes, cookies, cakes, even homemade gluten-free granola bars from the school’s Vegan lifestyle club. Erwin never ate any of it, burdened he was by an incredibly stubborn sense of integrity. And so the other teachers and staff devoured it all. Except the granola bars, that Erwin kept.

Erwin waited for the hallways to empty before he left school that day, especially since he had to suffer the humiliation of enlisting Mike’s help in bringing all the presents to his car. The gym teacher whistled at the amount of wrapped gifts that filled two boxes in the trunk of Erwin’s car.

“Damn, Smith. You truly are the most popular boy in school! What presents do you even get?” Mike asked, picking up a messily-wrapped package.

“Mostly socks and ties, some hankies.” Erwin declined to mention that a lot of the gifts he receives have love letters hidden in them. It was a pain to patiently turn students down without making them feel bad in the next couple of weeks after his birthday.

Mike laughed and closed the trunk, “I can’t wait to see what happens when you start teaching in college. All the legal-aged teens trying to hit on you and shit.” Only years of friendship prevented Erwin from decking his friend right in the middle of the school parking lot. After another clap on the back and wishing his friend well on his birthday, both teachers drove home.

The strain of today’s events finally caught up to Erwin as he parked in front of his house. Byron, a 3-year old beagle, jumped on his legs as he tried to get inside the house while precariously balancing the boxes of gifts from his car. 

“W-wait, Byron! These are not treats!” Erwin exclaimed as he tried to keep the boxes out of reach. With some expert maneuvering, he managed to kick one of the dog’s toys out the front door, to which Byron sped after. Sighing in relief, Erwin set the boxes down in the coat closet and closed the front door, making sure to unlock the pet flap for Byron. 

Taking off his shoes and socks, Erwin padded barefoot to the bedroom to take a nap. But upon opening the door, he received a nice surprise in his bed.

Levi was fast asleep under the covers, his small form lying sideways on the bed, his arms encircled a pillow. Erwin wasn’t surprised that Levi didn’t wake up from the noise earlier. The man slept like a log, especially since his work at the hospital as a nurse meant long and unusual hours.

The mattress dipped under Erwin’s weight as he laid down next to Levi. Brushing back the hair from Levi’s face, he bent down to give his husband a kiss. At the feel of Erwin’s lips, Levi stirred and cracked an eye open.

“Happy birthday, old man.” Levi murmured, leaning into Erwin’s hand in his hair. His husband obliged by running his fingers through the dark strands, scratching lightly at his scalp. Levi sighed contentedly.

“Thank you, love. But why are you here? I thought that your shift would end tomorrow morning.” They never fought over being present during special occasions like birthdays or the holidays anymore. When Erwin decided to take his Master’s degree to teach college and Levi went to Nursing school, they managed to make the long hours apart work over the past decade of being together.

Good thing iMessage and Facetime was invented. They’ve gotten used to updating each other through messaging and video, and at times, raunchy selfies that would warm any lonely night.

Levi decided to abandon his pillow for Erwin’s warmer body. Snuggling onto his husband’s chest, he answered, “I asked Petra to switch with me. At first she didn’t want to, but the resident she liked was on duty today. So, we switched.” He placed a kiss just below Erwin’s ear, “And it’s your birthday. We have to celebrate you turning 50.” 

“I only turned 35!” Erwin laughed and playfully smacked Levi’s rear under the blanket. But the moment his hand connected with Levi’s rear, he was surprised to feel lace and a strip of something  _ silky. _

The shock quickly switched to amusement as he turned to look at Levi’s face. His husband’s eyes were filled with mischief, a promise in their dark depths. 

“Want to see your present?” Eagerly Erwin pulled the blanket off the smaller man. His blue eyes devoured the sight of crimson ribbon that wound around Levi’s legs. They were draped in a criss-cross pattern from feet to thighs and were looped around lacy, black panties. And to complete the gift, there was a big, red bow placed right on top of Levi’s crotch. 

“Do you like it?” Levi asked. He laid down on his back and spread his legs a little wider. He grabbed one of Erwin’s hands and let him feel the ribbon wrapped around one of his thighs. 

“Very much. Although I won’t really appreciate it that much until I unwrap it.” Erwin smirked. He placed his palm right on top of the bow above Levi’s cock, applying a bit of pressure to let the ribbon and lace chafe at his husband’s groin. 

Levi moaned at the pressure on his cock and he pulled Erwin in for a kiss, tugging on the other man’s clothes until he was naked and they dropped on the floor.

Large fingers grazed over the lace covering Levi’s ass, Erwin grabbing a handful as his neck was nipped at. Levi wrapped his legs around Erwin’s, letting the blonde feel the ribbon against his hair-dusted thighs. Arching his back a bit, Levi rubbed the red bow against Erwin’s cock. The bow was made of plastic and scratched lightly against Erwin, making him groan loudly above Levi. 

Inching down the smaller man’s body with his lips and fingers, Erwin playfully bit the bow off Levi and worked at the ribbon at his waist until it was loose enough for him to remove the panties.

Sitting back on his heels, Erwin lazily gave his cock a few strokes to get it up as he looked at Levi’s magnificent form. A decade of being together and still Levi’s naked body would send his blood rushing, most of it south. 

He let his fingers to trace over the ribbon looped around Levi’s small feet, biting and sucking on his toes as his hands climbed higher. The feel of the silky ribbon and his husband’s smooth skin excited him to no end. Levi always liked to play, and seeing him in lingerie was always a welcome treat. There was something about his pale and trim form encased in lace, hardness within something so delicate, that often made Erwin want to take the smaller man against the nearest flat surface. 

Levi moaned as Erwin sucked a mark onto his inner thigh, right above the ribbon circling it. The pleasure coursing through Levi’s veins was so intense, heightened by the desire reflected in Erwin’s blue eyes. He tugged at Erwin’s blonde hair that was nearing his crotch, pulling him in for a kiss, his hand palming at his husband’s girth and wanting it inside him so badly but also wanting to serve Erwin as best as he can on his birthday.

He rolled Erwin onto his back, placing his knees on either side of the other man’s torso, his husband’s large hands immediately cupping his ass. Erwin brushed his fingers against Levi’s entrance and his left eyebrow quirked in surprise at the lube that already coated the rim.

“Someone was impatient.” Erwin teased as he inserted a finger. It was already slick and loose enough that after a few pumps, the second finger followed with minimal resistance. 

A flush started spreading across Levi’s chest and he leaned his forehead against Erwin’s chest, “I g-got bored. You took t-too long to come home.” His breath came out in pants with each push of the fingers inside him. When the third finger brushed against that spot, the pleasure rolled over him in waves. He had to bite his lip to keep from coming. 

With a gasp, he pulled on Erwin’s wrist behind him till his fingers slid out. The emptiness he felt almost made him groan in frustration, but luckily he had something bigger to replace it with. Grabbing the bottle of lube from their bedside table, he coated his husband’s cock liberally. He went up on his knees to have enough room to maneuver Erwin in, his hands steady on Levi’s hips as he took his cock slowly.

No matter how many times they did this, the feel of Erwin’s large cock splitting him open always made Levi breathe out high-pitched moans. Even with preparation from both himself and his husband’s large fingers, Erwin’s sizeable cock slid in with a slight burn that with a few breaths, slowly melted into mind-blowing pleasure. 

Erwin groaned as Levi fully seated himself on his lap. The view from below was quite incredible. Levi’s head was thrown back in pleasure, his back arched as he placed his hands on Erwin’s bent legs behind him, allowing his body to undulate on top of his cock. The ribbons encircling his legs a contrast against his pale skin, while the ends trailed down to Erwin’s torso.

He thanked the Heavens for sending him this wonderful man. And Petra for pushing Levi to take Yoga classes with her.

The movements Levi made with his body allowed his husband’s cock to enter his body in shallow thrusts, not completely pulling out, but hitting him right in the prostate as it slid in fully. 

Meanwhile, Erwin felt like he was on a torture rack. Despite Levi’s movements on top of him, he wanted more. Bracing his feet on the bed, he pumped his hips upward, thrusting into his husband’s sweet body until Levi was practically bouncing on top of him, Erwin’s hands on his hips hard enough to keep him stable, digging in firm enough to certainly leave some bruises. Praises slipped out of his lips as his cock continued to slide into Levi’s hole. 

“A-ah! Erwin!” Levi shouted, his fingers clenching onto Erwin’s knees for purchase. After a few more thrusts that made him see stars, Levi’s pleasure peaked and he came, splashes of white dribbling onto Erwin’s stomach below him.

The clenching of Levi’s inner muscles drove Erwin over the edge, his cock spurting inside his husband’s as he gave one final thrust. 

“Shit. That was amazing.” Levi breathed as Erwin lowered his hips to the bed. His thighs were starting to feel the strain of what he did, but driving Erwin to that primal place just to ram into him like that was well worth it. 

Feeling lethargic after all that activity, Erwin pulled Levi to lie on top of him even when he knew his husband would probably complain about the mess between their torsos. Kissing Levi’s forehead, he murmured, “Thank you, Levi. That was probably one of the best gifts I’ve ever received.”

Levi raised his head to glare at him, “ _ Probably  _ one of the best?” He complained. 

Erwin grinned at his husband, “Your love  _ is  _ the greatest gift I’ve received.” Oh, he was proud to have delivered the cheesiest line ever.

“Sappy old man.” Levi grumbled, but redness dusted his cheeks, which led to Erwin kissing him non-stop all over his face until he escaped to the bathroom to shower the mess off. Chuckling, Erwin followed. 

Between bites of pizza and a bottle of red wine, Erwin lugged the boxes of gifts to be opened to the living room. Levi always grumbled about Erwin’s flock of admirers but secretly relished opening the mountain of presents his husband receives. He was never neat about opening them, letting his jealousy tear the wrapping to shreds and love letters to be torn into pieces by Byron, who was lounging under the coffee table. There was something immensely satisfying in knowing his husband was pursued by so many people, but at the end of the day, the gold band on Erwin’s finger signified that he was all Levi’s. 

Socks, pens, hankies, ties, chocolates… Levi sorted through all the gifts in piles on the coffee table. Most of them to be donated at the local shelter since Erwin didn’t want to wear or use any of them at school, while the chocolates to be brought to the hospital the next day. Petra and the rest of the nurses knew how popular Erwin was and received some of the food that the school staff wasn’t able to devour. The only gift Levi was really happy about were the granola bars. He’d tasted one and would pester Erwin on getting the recipe later. 

Amidst the chaos of wrapping paper and socks, Erwin just gazed fondly at his dutiful organizer, the wine he’d consumed not being the only source of warmth spreading throughout his chest.

Levi noticed him staring and blushed, “What’re you looking at?”

Erwin set his wine glass down on the table, “I think I need to take a look at that gift again.” He tore the package Levi was unwrapping from his hands and threw it across the room, Byron barking madly after it. He picked a protesting Levi up and brought him to the bedroom, ready to unwrap more gifts.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not that good at writing smut but I hope you all are okay with the result. I’m sure that teacher!Erwin would have all the students go crazy for him. Being nice AND intelligent would definitely make him everyone’s favorite. I feel like this is a combination of both day 1 (birthday) and day 2 (school). Oh, well.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
